A New World
by HB Dude
Summary: a short story of a fossil pokemon becomeing restored in to the world of the present.


Ok so this is my first fanfic. I'm hoping it goes down well. It's just a quick One shot about the life of an old fossil Pokémon after he gets recovered from a fossil. Hope you like it.

*disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon. All the characters you see and hear about in this story are owned by Nintendo, the Pokémon Company, and Game Freak. I am not profiting from this story. *disclaimer*

A New World 

I blinked as I slowly awoke from my deep sleep. I felt strange. It felt like I was in water, but different somehow. I was also aching all over. As I came to my senses, I realised I was in some sort of fluid. It was not water,too thick. Plus it has a green tint to it.

"Hey sir, the Aerodactyl is awake!" I looked to see a rather nerdy looking bunch of individuals, all wearing long white lab coats. Humans. The 'boss' of this operation smiled and walked towards me. By now I had come to my full senses and realised I was in a tube thing full of green fluid. I had a few wires and tubes attached to me too.

"It seems to be in good condition, considering the fossil was damaged. Let's get it out of there" said the head human. One of his lackeys pressed a button and the fluid was drained from my tank and the glass lowered. One of the humans then produced a ball shaped thing and pressed a button of the front. It suddenly grew in size, and then I realized. He threw it at me and then I panicked. I flapped my large gray wings and spit the wires holding me. The force of wings flapping also made the ball veer of its path mid-air and it fell to the ground.

"It's out of control! Code red!"

I then opened my mouth and let out a stream of fire, burning all the closest humans and take out a few of the control panel things. (it was funny watching them run around like retards with their heads on fire.) I then beat my old wings and flew up into the air, blasting out of the roof of the lab.

I then had a good look at the world around me. It was different to I remember, there were less trees and there was these strange structures about made of stone. "What has happed?" I asked myself. There were Pokémon about that I had never seen before, no Omanyte, and no Kabuto. All this mid-air pondering had tired me, so I decided my best bet was to head for the trees. Just as I began to fly towards them, a ball of ice came up at me and hit me hard on my underside. "shit!" I swore. "A few more of those and I'll be gone. Who the hell fired it?" a quick glance to the floor answered my question. There was a yellow duck below me firing balls of ice. I darted down towards it. "You're going to wish you were never born." I growled though my serrated teeth. I dodged a rather badly aimed ice ball and opened my best weapon, my jaw. I closed my mouth around the duck, slamming down hard. It cried out in pain, struggling to brake free.

"Psyduck, use confusion!" cried a familiar voice. The head human from the lab. I threw the Psyduck to the side, and headed straight for the humans head, jaw open. I didn't care about that duck, that human was going to pay for imprisoning me and bringing me here. But my plans were ruined as a force overtook my body and sent me into a tree.

"Have a taste of my confusion, fossil boy!" boasted the Psyduck. I was unimpressed by the insult, and the annoying voice he had to go with just added to the comical value of his statement. Then an ice ball followed. Not so funny now. I was rather weakened, so I decided my best bet was to run. I was luckily on the edge of the forest, so I turned and flew into the trees. Behind me I heard the human crying out "we need that Pokémon for a trainer!" I wondered what that meant as I kept fleeing.

I came to a halt by a small pool. I landed on the bank and stared into my refection. My light gray skin was surprisingly unmarked, and my dark green eyes stood out against my dull coloured face. I sat myself down in the sun heated sands of the bank and studied my situation. What was that human on about? Trainer? Fossil? I needed answers. But by the sounds of it I was a wanted Pokémon in the city I just came from. I looked up at the blue sky, wishing I knew where I was. Then I heard a rustling in the bush behind me. I turned fangs ready. A green Pokémon with a bulb on its back stumbled out of the bush, and looked and me with its red eyes.

"hi" it said. "I'm Bulbasaur." It was male, I could tell form the deep, calm voice it had. "don't worry, I'm not here to take you away or anything."

I decided to trust him, it was the best bet I had. Plus I could overpower him easily, I was a lot bigger than him and he was clearly a grass type, a few wing attacks could take him out with no trouble.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well" he began, "I'm going to explain why you are here. You were restored from a fossil by the scientists. They are the nerds in long white coats. You're really lucky to be brought back to life you know, you get to live in the new world, see how it's changed, all that jazz."

"That makes sense, but why was I restored? There must be a reason." I asked.

"Well, as that scientist may have said, your were restored so a trainer could care for you, treat you like any other Pokémon, give you a second chance. A trainer in someone who raises Pokémon and battles with them." Bulbasaur explained.

To admit, I did like the sound of that. But on the other hand I didn't want to take orders from a human. From back in my time they were hunting us down to extinction. Looks like they succeeded.

"What if I don't want to go with the trainer?" I asked

"Well let's just say you chances in to wild are slim. You're a fossil Pokémon, you'll soon be tracked down by the scientists." Bulbasaur grimly remarked.

It looks like I'd have to stick with the human. My heart sank, but there was truth in what Bulbasaur had said.

"Ok then, if your human can defeat me, I'll go with him."

Just as I said this, a human came though the undergrowth.

"There you are Bulbasaur!"

He was a male, and he had medium length black hair. He had a simple attire, red jacket, cream shorts and some green trainers. He was Bulbasaurs trainer for sure, as Bulbasaur had jumped into his arms.

The trainer looked me in the eye.

"Looks like ill have to fight for your approval then" he smiled.

I bared my teeth as a sign of a challenge, and Bulbasur jumped down.

The brawl began as Bulbasaur fired of a couple of razor sharp leafs towards me. I took flight and watched them sail under me. Bulbasaur was now open to a stream of fire, but before I could fire it off two vines had taken hold of my legs and pulled me down. This sent my attack sky high, and I was not happy. I was stronger than Bulbasaur, and so using that to my advantage I beat the air with my large wings, sending a sharp tug down the vines and pulling Bulbasaurs face to the floor. This made the vines let go of me, and I closed in for a bite. The scream I heard from Bulbasaur reminded me just how proud I was of my jaw. I then flew up into the air, leaving Bulbasaur on the ground. I then sent a jet of flames onto his back.

"_He must be out of the count by now_ " I thought to myself. I looked down and saw movement from him. I dived down to finish it, but he took me by surprise as a big beam of light few out at me from the top of his bulb.

"Crap."

I plummeted to the floor, hitting it hard. I then managed to look up as a ball hit me.

"Well done, new friend" I sighed as I vanished into a red beam of light.


End file.
